Sweets Party
by Paru-Zura
Summary: Post-Aqours and Post-School, Mari pressures a hesitant Yoshiko into confessing her love to Hanamaru and lends her a private hotel room. Yuri sex and such ensues, obviously NSFW. My first real fic, I guess, so I might add more later. Who knows? I'm not used to this so it probably lacks editing and refinement and should probably be chaptered. Regardless, enjoy. \ (ツ) /


There are always benefits to being friends with rich girls, but none so much as being dear friends with Ohara Mari. Although their idol activities had ceased and the girls had all graduated, the Aqours members had all stayed close to one another. If anything, their bonds had strengthened – more than enough for the girls to have a deep trust in one another.

"How did you _know_!?"

Yoshiko shrieked and dropped the phone, her face bright red. Quickly, she grabbed the phone and tried to gain her composure the only way she knew how. Her voice dropped in pitch, though her stammer couldn't be so easily disguised.

" _Th-the fallen angel, Yohane, knows of no such thing. This must be a p-p-plot, yes, a plot! A plot devised by those in Heaven holding an eternal grudge against the wickedly beautiful Yohane. I'll drag you to the deepest depths of hell as punishment for thi_ -"

"Oh, give it up, Yoshiko. I thought you were trying to get over that? It's obvious that you're still head over heels for her, it always has been. Be honest with her, she's matured quite a bit, y'know."

Yoshiko sighed, deeply embarrassed. "You knew?"

"Everybody knew, maybe aside from Maru-chan herself. It was hard to keep her in the dark for so long. She'll never pick up on it until someone tells her." Ohara Mari, a queen of gossip and the greatest mediator of relationships in the group, always knew when to intervene and/or interfere in the relationships her friends (and family, classmates, household servants, acquaintances, and strangers in line at any food or retail establishment she entered.) "If you don't tell her yourself, I will. You're the only one that doesn't see the shiny look in her eyes whenever she's with you."

"That's because there isn't anything in how she looks at me. She only has _shiny_ eyes for Ruby." Extra emphasis was placed on the mimic of the blonde's signature catchphrase, making it sound particularly bitter.

Mari high-pitch cackled loudly into the phone, making Yoshiko wince and distance her mobile from her ear. Various charms swayed back and forth.

"Even Maru isn't blind enough to see that Ruby will never fall for anyone that isn't her precious O _nee-chan_! Is that what's been holding you back all these years?"

Yoshiko remained silent, too deep in thought and severe embarrassment. Could she have been wrong for so long? Could she have wasted so much time? If what Mari said was true, how many opportunities had been wasted?

Mari took the silence to mean agreement. "I think she's been waiting for you to be ready a long time, you know. She isn't as slow as all those 'zura!s and 'mirai!s' let on. Here's what we'll do…"

… Yoshiko turned as redder than the hair on Ruby's hair. She would need to _seriously_ prepare herself mentally if she wanted to follow Mari's newest matchmaking scheme.

* * *

"Where is everyone? Or maybe I'm the first one here, zura!" Kunikada Hanamaru blushed and gave Yoshiko the brilliant, soft eyed soft smile that Yoshiko had fallen in love with. She was dressed modestly as ever, in a lovely collared blouse under a navy cardigan, plus a white skirt and tights.

 _A shame_ , thought Yoshiko, _those will get in the way_. She shook the thought from her mind, ashamed of her lewd thoughts, and remained silent as she led the girl of her dreams onto the balcony of the hotel room Mari had allowed – no, harshly instructed – her to borrow for as long as she needed. She was terrified, but determined not to waste the opportunity, and had done her best to dress as she determined was appropriate in a short skirt and a lightweight, billowy gothic-style blouse.

"It's beautiful, zura!" Maru exclaimed at the brilliant view of the high-rise balcony, with a clear view of Fuji framed with the sky's soft pink and blue tones reflecting off a vast expanse of ocean, before seating herself at the small table where Yoshiko had laid out tea and sweets packed with red bean paste that she had carefully picked out.

Yoshiko herself remained in the doorway, nervous as to how to let the other girl know that nobody else had actually been invited.

As usual, she relapsed.

" _As appropriate of a fallen angel, Yohane has misled you, and you have fallen victim to another of my evil plans_ ," she paused, blushed, and stuttered, "what- what I mean to say is that it's only us. I need to tell you something. _Yohane wishes to confess her deepest sins to you, and if you leak a single utterance to the heavens, you'll be cast right down_."

A surprisingly unsurprised Maru made a muffled noise and nodded, pointing to her mouth to indicate that her face was too stuffed with traditional sweets to leak anything but crumbs, and certainly not a single utterance to the heavens. Yoshiko stifled a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her own smile before sitting to join her friend and long-term crush. She sipped at a cup of tea, before wrinkling her nose and put it aside. She'd prepared it too early and it had long gone cold.

"First, I have to ask you something… How do you feel? About me, that is..." She lowered her face shyly to stare at her lap while her voice trailed off. This wasn't an offhanded and cool style at all, nope, nada.

Hanamaru's eyes widened in surprise and she gulped her sweets nervously, too fast. She coughed and downed a mouthful of lukewarm tea. A stream of anxious vocal ticks followed.

"Maru thinks you're a good friend, zura, you try to act cool and cover everything with fallen angel nonsense, zura, and you care about everyone more than you let on, zura. Maru thinks that feather sticking out of your hair is silly, zura, but that's just who you are, zura. Maru doesn't understand much of what you say, zura, but Maru thinks that's okay, zura, because Maru knows we'll still always be there for one another, zura." She'd mostly outgrown referring to herself in the third person until she was nervous, but the vocal tick forever stayed put and was running rampant, especially while she was speaking so fast.

Yoshiko's fists were clenched in her lap as her eyes began to water, still staring down. Hanamaru noticed this, too, and her stare softened as she realised exactly what Yoshiko was asking of her.

"I think it's important that you tell me what you need to first."

Yoshiko looked up, the tears overflowing down her cheeks and unattractively into her mouth. Her eyes were already puffy and she sniffled.

"Please?" Maru smiled at the dark-haired girl, who was doing her best to conceal the nerves that had her shaking, yet clearly failing.

"I love you," the fallen angel whispered, more tears welling up as she stared into Hanamaru's eyes.

"I love you." Louder this time.

"I really, really love you." The words started pouring with an assertiveness appearing from nowhere. "But I know it's only me. I know you're in love with Ruby, you have to be. I know that I can't have you. You're a pure, beautiful, white-feathered angel glowing with the power of a hundred rising suns. I'm only a sinful girl, wishing to be a fallen angel, cast away and unworthy, never outgrowing a childish phase. We couldn't be more different, if you're the morning light, I'm the muddy darkness of a rainy dusk. I shouldn't even dream of loving you, but I want you to be _my_ morning light. You should be shining upon the whole world to bring the light to everyone who needs it, but I still want to trap that and keep it to myself." She sobbed. "I want _you_. I want to go on dates with you. I want to have sweets with you like this every single day. I want to hold you close and cuddle into you until we both fall asleep. I want to wake up next to you. I sit with you while you read all those books you love so much. I'd murder to be one of those books forever in your lap. I want to introduce you to all the things you still don't know about my world. I want to grab you and kiss you until you know exactly how much I love you. I want- I want… I want….."

She froze, shocked by her own outburst. This hadn't been part of her plan. This was not how it was supposed to go _at all_. It wasn't until she saw Hanamaru standing up that she realised that the other girl alsohad tears streaming down her face and a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She moved to where Yoshiko sat and embraced her, pulling her face into her soft bust as she wrapped her arms around the fallen angel. _Her_ fallen angel.

"I love you too," she murmed as she rested her face upon Yoshiko's head.

And she cried.

"Are you sure?"

"Certain."

Yoshiko clenched the knit fabric of the cardigan covering the small of the pure white angel's back. "I'm so glad, _I'm so glad, I'M SO GLAD_ ," she wailed loudly and she grasped and held Hanamaru as close as she could, so tight her knuckled were turning white and she could only struggle to breathe.

And they both cried, and cried, and cried, Hanamaru sniffling and whimpering the occasional small "zura" into the still-seated Yoshiko's hair, Yoshiko trembling and still wailing loudly into Hanamaru's cardigan. She wanted to hold her close that Maru could never feel so far away again.

It was a while before either of the girls calmed down, but the leaning down had begun to hurt Hanamaru's back and she pulled back to stand straight with a loud _crack_. Yoshiko stared through red eyes in horror at the stains from tears and mucus all over Maru's clothing.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped, her hands jumping straight to cover her mouth.

Hanamaru looked down and laughed, sniffling one last time. "It's alright. Mine's all through your hair, zura."

Her hands jumped to her head this time, and when Yoshiko pulled them away, a cord of mucus followed her hand. She pulled a typically ridiculous Yoshiko-esque face before laughing through stifled sobs.

"I think I need a shower. There's more sweets and tea in the kitchen, I bought too many even for you, so help yourself. I shouldn't be too long."

* * *

The hotel room's large, western-style shower had four heads. Mari treated luxury like it was nothing, and wouldn't settle for anything less than the _best_ in shower equipment. Yoshiko stripped slowly with shaky hands. Each button of her blouse was a task on its own. She could hear Maru clattering around the hotel apartment. She hoped she wouldn't break anything, or worse, find any god-knows-what left around by Mari.

 _Did that really just happen?_ It couldn't have, it had to be a dream. She slipped the top from her shoulders and it fell down her arms to the floor.

 _Definitely a dream_. She could never have felt the bliss of being that close to her love in anything but a dream. She unzipped her skirt and it fell straight past her knees to join her blouse on the floor. She turned and saw the reflection of her own body.

 _How could I have thought_ that _would be a good idea?_ Mari had taken her shopping, insisting that a girl like Hanamaru wouldn't seem nearly as innocent when faced with a fallen angel in lingerie. Yoshiko had picked out the garments most befitting of an angel cast from heaven, a matching lacy black and silver bra and thong. Not too long later she'd been dragged to a beauty salon to be waxed and trimmed to perfection. It was all embarrassing, but nothing of that nature should have bothered an angel cast down for being too beautiful, and nothing she hadn't done (albeit at lower budget level) before out of self-indulgence. _ZuraMaru will always be pure, I shouldn't push my desires onto her. Even in a dream. I've known her most of my life and she deserves better than that._

She turned the shower on, stripped the remaining garments, and entered. The hot water from all sides was luxury. It warmed her scalp and relaxed all the muscles that had tensed with nerves. It didn't take long for steam to fill the shower while she washed her hair with the aromatic luxury shampoo most likely left there by Mari. She could already imagine just how silky her long navy hair would feel once it dried.

Next she began to slowly wash her body, taking her time to consider what she would do after she got out. The body wash was fragrant in a somehow familiar way, relaxing her and warming her to the core more than even the four taps of hot water. She cleansed her whole body, hoping the smell would stay. She wondered if Hanamaru would like it.

 _Maru…_ She gasped, maybe a little too loudly, but luckily the shower drowned out any noise she made. The hand that had slipped over her own soapy nipple was her own, but the sensation still took her by surprise. _But I guess… Just a little… Should be okay…_ She poured more of the wash into her hands and began to lather it onto her breasts. It was warming and made them smooth as she rubbed them both firmly with both hands. _It's only a dream, after all…_ She let one hand glide down her stomach from her chest, the other still firmly stroking one breast and teasing her nipple, and slid a finger between her legs. She moaned gently at her own touch. It was wet down there, wetter than four shower heads could even compete with. Her back hit the cold wall of the shower, and moved her hand. She moaned louder, thinking of her precious Maru, trying to capture the scent of her warm bust in her memory. Her finger slid back and forth, rubbing her sweet spot that was so sensitive she wanted to scream. More heat was welling up inside of her, building up, making her gasp for breath while hot water jets hit her whole body… If Maru saw her, her life would be over, but she didn't want to stop, although she couldn't have if she wanted to. Not when she was so close. She drew in a shaky breath, sliding down against the wall. So close. _So close. Maru…_

" _ **MIRAI, ZURA!**_ "

Yoshiko screeched with surprise and instinctively covered herself with her hands – which wasn't hard, considering their conspicuous location. Hanamaru's face was pressed up against the glass of the shower, staring in wonder at the luxurious shower.

Nothing of this calibre of pure, unadulterated Kunikada Hanamaru idiocy would occur in a dream.

"Aaah, there's so much steam~ I can't even see anything~!"

" _What the hell are you doing?_ " Yoshiko shrieked, still covering herself. She was going to die of embarrassment, she just knew it. Her body was going to freeze and her heart was going to stop and her soul was going to slip from her body and wash down the shower drain.

"Calm down, zura, I can't see anything, and I've seen it all backstage in the day anyway. I brought you a towel. They were lying on the bed, so I figured you didn't have one."

Yoshiko waited for the other girl to leave and took a deep breath before turning off the shower. She stepped out and picked up the fluffy white towel, sighing. She _had_ forgotten to get a towel through all her haste. She dried and redressed, wincing at the slimy feeling of putting on the thong that was still sopping wet.

 _What the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

Kunikada Hanamaru heaved a deep sigh and flopped onto the main room's bed. It was softer and fluffier than anything she had ever slept on, especially at her ancient temple home. Her idol career had taken her to various hotels in various locations, each receiving an even louder "mirai zura" than the last, but this was a whole new level. Mari had outdone herself here, and she was allowed to be a part of it.

She still couldn't believe what had just transpired. She'd had a feeling that Yoshiko returned her feelings, but she'd always just dismissed it as wishful thinking picked up from the heroines of her hundreds of romance novels. Even so, Maru was patient, and didn't want to charge in with her own feelings before Yoshiko could work anything out for herself. She wasn't the type to make the first move. What she never expected, however, was for those potential feelings to accumulate in such a way that would result in a call from Mari declaring (well, lying) that she was having a small get-together party at one her parents' hotels.

She was happy. She had never been this happy. Everyone expected her to end up with Ruby, but Ruby would never look at anyone but her sister and idol magazines and her best friend was, in the end, always just her best friend. Ruby had been delighted when Hanamaru admitted her feelings for Yoshiko. Ruby was better at keeping secrets than one could expect, but she was still timid even now, and pressure from Mari the gossip queen could break anyone, which was almost definitely the source of this new commotion. She held no anger at either, though, because she finally had time alone with her fallen angel and both of their feelings were on the table.

She _had_ been hesitant to take the towel in, but Hanamaru wasn't the kind of girl to dare risk a friend (or lover?) to catch a cold from not drying properly. And she hadn't _exactly_ lied about not being able to see anything through the steam. Yoshiko had been too focussed to notice Hanamaru sneak in. She had stayed close to the doorway, doing the best to stare intently through the steam to watch the raven-haired girl enjoy herself. All she'd initially wanted was a small peek of angel ass, but she couldn't help but stare at that scene. She had considered getting in and joining, but nerves got the better of her and she made her presence clear. Loudly, in the most obnoxious way possible. At least it was so close to her normal character than Yoshiko wouldn't suspect anything. Probably.

Maru sighed and positioned herself properly against the huge feather pillows. This kind of thing was to be eventually expected. After Aqours, everyone had to focus on their own issues. The graduation of senior members, year by year. University. Employment and unemployment. Moving away. They did all stay close, but everyone had matured greatly and generally followed their own paths. Especially Yoshiko, and no less Hanamaru. The one to mature the most had to have been Mari, although "mature" may have been the wrong word. She was constantly meddling in others' relationships, and wasn't the least bit subtle about her rampant, gender-indiscriminate sexuality that probably required some form of therapy.

Maru pulled her cardigan off to get comfortable as she listened peacefully to Yoshiko sing from the bathroom as she dressed and blowdried her hair. Before sneaking in for a peek, she'd inspected the hotel room. The kitchen had mostly been stocked with snacks and beverages from Yoshiko, all obviously picked for being Maru's favourites. The bedroom was different. After seeing a variety of Mari's perverted outfits hanging in the closet, she'd avoided checking anywhere else. She wasn't entirely sure why. She'd matured, but she didn't know very much adult – aside from what she'd read in novels, but had no practical experience – and she was definitely curious, but somehow it frightened her. But maybe… With Yoshiko, it would be alright. She was willing to learn anything for Yoshiko.

Hanamaru was considering letting her own hand stray as she'd watched Yoshiko's do when she heard the bathroom door open.

"ZuraMaru?"

"Zura! I'm in here."

Yoshiko entered, smelling fresh and clean and radiating warmth from the shower. Maru patted the space beside her. Silently, Yoshiko sat on the edge of the bed, blushing and looking away shyly.

 _She probably knows I saw her,_ Hanamaru thought to herself, knowing that she was guilty. She was still thinking about what to say when Yoshiko spoke.

"That was real, what happened outside, right?" she murmered, before swinging her legs onto the bed and turning around to stare intently at Maru. "It has to have been real, because if it wasn't, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

Maru stared back in surprise. "Of course it was real. You aren't angry about the shower?"

Her words were met not with a response, but with a freshly showered body throwing itself over her. Yoshiko's nose was touching her own. Hanamaru thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She could feel Yoshiko's breath, and she knew that the reverse was true too.

"Yohane," she whispered gently, and felt Yoshiko's entire body stiffen on top of her. She enjoyed that, the way Yoshiko always responded with some kind of embarrassment when you actually used her desired name.

"Yohane," she repeated again slowly, "you want to kiss me, don't you?"

The words had barely left her mouth when Yoshiko's lips came crashing down firmly against her own. Maru felt her entire body respond. Her legs wrapped straight around Yoshiko's back to hold their waists firmly together. Her hand wrapped through the raven angel's hair to firmly hold the back of her head, while the other roamed down her back towards a soft ass. The kiss was deep with a warmth that spread straight down through her body. A light, sad whimper escaped her pouty lips as Yoshiko pulled away. The two girls stared into each other's eyes briefly before Maru pulled Yoshiko's head back down and kissed her urgently, pressing her lips against those of the girl she'd loved for years over and over and over again. She felt Yoshiko's tongue slide into her mouth and met it with her own. The two sloppily explored each other's mouths with an unskilled urgency and desperately grasped at each other's bodies.

Yoshiko suddenly pulled back.

"Am I going to fast?" she asked, her worry written all over her anxious face.

"Impossible," Maru breathed, shaking her head. "I've been waiting too long for this to be too fast."

Yoshiko pressed her face back down faster than should have been possible, this time taking Maru's lower lip between her teeth. Hanamaru gasped with surprised pleasure as the girl above her nibbled and sucked her lip while hands clumsily unbuttoned her blouse, one by one. Or tried to. Multitasking is difficult while composed and only more so while horny. She grew impatient about midway and unbuttoned it herself, wishing desperately for Yoshiko to kiss her entire body the way she'd kissed her face. Yoshiko unknowingly obliged, moving her mouth to Maru's neck and kissing and gently biting her way down to her chest, whispering "I love you" hoarsely between each spot.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you…_

Maru cried out a loud "zura" as she felt Yoshiko's lips latch on to a nipple. She hadn't even notice her bra get pulled up to reveal her breasts, but there they were, free and firm and glistening with spit and sweat. She was gasping heavily as she felt down her partner's back, only just managing to reach under the skirt to grasp those soft cheeks.

Yoshiko gasped and pulled back. Hanamaru was worried she'd done something wrong when the other girl began hurriedly unbuttoning her own blouse.

"You too," she commanded Maru, who obliged and sat up to pull off her own unbuttoned blouse and properly remove her bra, as well as her skirt and tights. In no time at all both girls were staring at one another, breathing heavily and drinking in the sighs of one another almost naked, Maru braless and in simple panties and Yoshiko in her new lingerie.

The two began kissing once more, softly at first, but full of passion. Things heated up further until Maru was pushed back against the pillow and Yoshiko leaned over to open the drawer beside the table. Maru watched curiously as Yoshiko pulled out a bottle of what turned out to be chocolate sauce. Yoshiko looked at Maru's body briefly, and placed the bottle back down.

" _Yohane finds this garment that covers her partner's beauty offensive_ ," she proclaimed, and pulled of Maru's panties in one swift motion to reveal Maru's hair-covered private region.

Hanamaru blushed, embarrassed. She knew how to shave, she'd had to for shows, but Ruby had to teach her and she wouldn't have dare shaved _there_ for fear of hurting herself.

Yoshiko took no notice and grabbed the chocolate once more, drizzling a trail that started just under the space between Maru's breasts and ended right where the hair began. After returning the bottle to its drawer, she leaned down and began to clean it back up with her tongue, working her way slowly down the chocolate trail while her hands gently rubbed the inner sides of Hanamaru's thighs.

Maru had to hold back a moan every single time Yoshiko's tongue flicked across her skin. She was completely taken by desire, and she had never wanted anything like she wanted Yoshiko in that moment. It was sinful, wrong for a girl born into religion, and she didn't understand how it would even work. They were both girls. She had fondled herself in the dark of the temple before, but she'd always had to be careful and quiet for fears of any and all noise echoing. Would being with another girl just be like that? She wasn't sure, all the knew was that whatever it was, she wante-

She threw her head back and cried out loud. Yoshiko had finished with the chocolate and had darted her tongue swiftly between hair and lips. This was nothing like what she knew and it had barely started – it was much, much better. But it didn't continue, for Yoshiko had already pulled back and was looking away with a bashful look normally exclusive to Ruby.

"I-I've never done this before," she stuttered, "so that probably feels bad. I'm sorry, you probably don't want me down there like that."

Maru ignored that and silently raised her knees, enabling her to use her shaky thighs to push a stunned Yoshiko's head back against her crotch.

That was enough encouragement. Yoshiko was now in full Yohane mode, full of carnal sin and desire. Mari had warned her about the taste, but she'd been wrong. Hanamaru's abundant juices were the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted, sweeter than the chocolate that still lingered in her mouth, and she lapped it up as though it were water from a desert oasis, with more desperation than a thirsty, lost traveller. Her tongue moved methodologically up and down, occasionally limiting it to that one spot where she could flick it back and forth rapidly against Maru's swollen clit. This made her not-quite-girlfriend scream a mouthful of zuras and clutch the sheets, but this went on for a while and soon enough slowed down with no climax in sight.

Yohane pulled back with the look of a defeated puppy. She'd known she wouldn't be good enough at this. Maru could see that and her eyes welled with tears, as though enough crying hadn't already happened.

"Y-yknow, when Maru does it by herself, sometimes she… uses her fingers, inside," she suggested, not just because she wanted to cum but because she couldn't bear to see Yoshiko look so depressed.

Yohane bent to oblige, but quickly pulled back with a very Yohane-esque smirk that confused the zura out of Hanamaru. Her eyebrows waggled and she made her way into the chocolate drawer. Maru didn't understand how chocolate would help, but anything to make Yoshiko feel better. Endorphins and such—

That wasn't chocolate. That was- what _was_ that?

Her intelligence took a moment to catch up with her racing thoughts. It appeared to be a penis. Well, not a penis. Why would there be a penis? It resembled one, however, and one look into Yohane's glimmering eyes was enough to tell her what it was going to be used for and where.

"Just tell me if it hurts."

Slowly at first, Yohane pushed the tip of the dildo inside Maru's virgin treasure chest. A loud gasp made it obvious that it had felt good, and she could already feel the inner muscles tightening to pull it inside. With another smirk, she removed it and relished the sound of depraved whimpers.

"What, did that feel good?"

The breathless light-brunette nodded, and cried with absolutely no subtlety when Yohane pushed it back inside and began slowly fucking her with the toy. She leaned back and let Maru enjoy it, gently pleasuring her with one hand and massaging a raised thigh with the other, but not for long. She was horny, this was their first time together, and with no guarantee of another, she was going to make extra-damned well she'd do her extra-damndest to make Hanamaru scream her tits off. She paused momentarily to lean back in, wrap her arm around a leg to anchor herself, and resume slurping away and pumping the dildo, faster now.

Hanamaru was struggling to contain herself. Her whole body was burning hot, her mind completely clouded, her hands sore from tight-clenched fists and her throat raw from uncontrollable gasping. She knew she'd cum and fast if this kept up, but she wanted to enjoy it just a while longer, and she knew what typically happened and she absolutely, definitely didn't want that to happen. But Yohane was between her sweaty legs with warm breath heating her up even further, stimulating her in the best way and pushing the not-penis into her and the pressure was increasing and increasing.

" _ **MIRAI, ZURA!**_ "

The call wasn't intentionally obnoxious this time.

Yoshiko had apparently flicked some kind of switch and Maru's body was buzzing. The dildo was pushing into that certain space towards her stomach with a mind-numbingly intense vibration, and her partner had sped up movement on both fronts with some serious hunger. She could feel herself swelling, filling up. _No, not that, not now, don't ruin this, no, no, please, no, please—zuraaa!_

It was beyond her control, it was too intense and she was too far gone. Her back was raised and arched with all weight supported by her forearms, giving her a perfect view of the raven head buried between her thighs. All the uncontainable pressure released at once as Maru threw her head back and screamed one final time. A spray of fluid gushed forth, drenching Yoshiko's freshly washed hair and face. She collapsed back onto the pillows, gasping desperately for air. Her breathing soon slowed and deepened. Her entire body gleamed with sweat and other such fluids and she had never in her life felt so exhausted, not even when she'd first joined Aqours.

* * *

Seeing that Hanamaru had finally taken all she could, Yohane victoriously pulled both the toy and herself away, sopping wet in more ways than one. Her hair and face were covered in Maru's fluids, her body glistened with sweat, and her groomed prize was so wet that it was visibly dripping. She couldn't care less. She had dreamed of this moment for years and years, and had finally succeeded in making her precious friend explode with the force of a volcano, and with just about as much heat. She drank in the perfect sight of the other girl collapsed on her back before her, red-faced, closed-eyed and shining, with heaving breaths. It was a satisfying sight, but only served to make her fall even deeper into the depths of love and lust.

"ZuraMaru," she murmered, shaking her barely conscious friend on the shoulder, "ZuraMaru, I want to… I want to fuck you more. D-don't worry, you don't really have to move," she added hastily when Maru tried to get up in order to satisfy a fallen angel.

No, Hanamaru didn't have to return what Yohane had done, because she had a better plan to unleash her lust. One last time, she pawed through the crowded bedside drawer, and finally pulled back up holding an assortment of items that Hanamaru didn't recognise. They looked like a pair of rubber corks and another not-penis attached to some kind of harness.

"Maru," Yohane requested gently, "Maru, my love, roll over for me. I'm gonna put this inside of you. Don't worry; I'm sure it'll feel good for you." At least, she hoped so. This would ensure she wouldn't be the only one still feeling fantastic.

Hanamaru weakly followed instruction and flopped over onto her stomach. Yohane gently lifted her hips into the air and took her time staring at the shapely, pale ass in front of her. Maru's hair wasn't thick, but it was entirely unshaved and just made the bounty look even more delicious. She gave each cheek a quick kiss and picked up one of the two plugs. Rubber cork, indeed. She placed it in her mouth so as to cover it in her own spit, removed it and began pushing it into the pink hole, gently so as to cause as little pain as possible. She could hear Maru weakly moaning into the pillows. Once it was properly inserted, she got to work strapping on the fiddly harness to Maru's waist and thighs.

"You can roll back over now, sweetie," she murmured… but gave one cheek a light slap for good measure.

While Maru was lethargically rolling back over, Yohane got to work on her own plug, facing away to ensure her sweeter-than-chocolate 'sweetie' would get the best possible view. When she turned back around, Hanamaru was lying on her back once more, wide eyed and awake assumedly from the delicious show she'd just been treated to and the realisation of her current position. The straps were pressing seductively into her waist and hips and a stiff dong was pointing straight into the air.

 _Mirai… Zura._

Yohane crawled forward like a wild cat towards it prey and pounced on Hanamaru, going straight for the neck and showering her with urgent love bites shortly, before straightening her back in order to lower herself down onto the strap-on.

A moan escaped her lips as it slipped easily into her tight, dripping sex, right under the 'landing strip' that she'd kept when waxing. She rocked back and forward, gently at first, but that wasn't enough and she quickly found herself forcefully riding her fellow once-idol. The dong was pushing against the pressure created by the plug nestled in her ass, doubling the deep – very deep – stimulation to her lower regions.

Hanamaru couldn't help but stare. The girl riding her was more beautiful than she'd ever seen her, and they'd been on stage in full glamour before. Yoshiko was leaning back, her hands gripping the sides Maru's thighs for support while she pushed herself up and down. Drops of sweat glimmered on her skin like morning dew in Autumn. Her back was arched so that her stomach was perfectly flat, her ribs visible and her breasts laying almost flat with perky nipples that Maru's mouth couldn't reach without ruining the view. Her head was back, her eyes were closed, and her lips formed a perfect space for many lustful moans to escape. Long hair tickled Maru's knees. She had never seen anything more awe-inducing in her entire life.

"I love you so much," Hanamaru whispered. Not a soul but her own heard the words

Yoshiko – no, Yohane, Maru could see it clearly now – was clearly enjoying herself, but no way could Maru leave that alone. She stretched her arms out and felt up the panting Yohane's thighs, letting her hands travel up sweaty hips and ribs towards those small but bouncing breasts. She grasped them firmly and pulled slightly as she massaged so as to bring Yohane, who was now moaning much louder, closer so she could join in.

She uncertainly began to raise and lower her hips to assist the weakening Yohane. With each movement the butt plug moved slightly stimulating her asshole as she pushed up and down. The extra movement seemed to reinvigorate Yohane, who pushed herself forward so she and Hanamaru were face to face. Both girls were panting as they held each other's faces, swapping saliva and continuing to grind against one another more and more vigorously. It didn't fit her character yet Maru, a slave to the beauty on top of her and the relatively subtle pleasure to her rear insides, began to push harder and more aggressively.

This made Yohane squeal as she bounced up and down. Her legs ached, her throat was killing her, and sweat was running down her ass. She was loving _every second of it_. She pushed herself to ride the temple girl harder as the pressure built up inside her. It tugged at her groin, pushing her on and on to grind harder and harder to get the sweet release of orgasm.

The pressure got too much. The plug shot out of her ass as her vaginal muscles tightened around the strap-on. She screamed so loud as she came that they could probably hear her from the centre of Numazu. Yoshiko's entire body collapsed forward against Maru's, her muscles twitching post-orgasm against the dildo still inside of her. Her head rested on Maru's chest, who placed her hand gently on the back of Yoshiko's head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm… I'm so glad."

Both girls blacked out that way, covered in sex fluids and sweat and completely worn out. They slept deeply in each other's arms, happier than they'd ever been to be so close to who they loved.

* * *

Nothing could prepare either girl for being woken up with a bright, white flash.

"U-ugh, whh, whash goin on?"

Yoshiko drearily opened her eyes and looked around. Hanamaru was still fast asleep, and Ohara Mari was bent at the end of the bed, grinning at the screen of a very expensive-looking camera with a large, very very expensive-looking lens. She screamed a high pitched noise that could have shattered glass.

 _That_ woke Maru up, who promptly froze when the first thing she saw was Mari's face. Yoshiko rolled straight over to cover herself, the dildo ripping out painfully. They'd been lying in the middle of the bed on top of the blankets, which was still scattered with the night's toys, so climbing under was a challenge worthy of reality TV, especially with Maru still dead frozen like some sort of lizard. Her goosebumps gave her the right texture, too, and her skin was visibly paling fast but close examination would show that she was shaking. For Yoshiko, it didn't require examination, because it was shaking the bed.

"Geeeez, Hanamaru, you're going to blur the photos," whined Mari, flicking back through the pictures on her camera. "They were so shiny when you were still asleep."

" _Get out_ ," Yoshiko hissed, her words dripping with so much venom that even Mari was temporarily surprised and Maru snapped to reality long enough to stare wide-eyed at last night's lover, no recognition of the state she herself was still in.

Mari sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd take a shower, if I were either of you. Ciao~"

She turned to leave, but paused in the doorway. "I'm putting tea on for when you're ready. There're a lot of sweets out here for some reason, too."

Mari winked, poked her tongue, snapped one last quick photo, and shut the door behind her as she left.

Neither Yoshiko nor Hanamaru thought that they could ever live down this embarrassment, but at least from now and forever, they would have each other, living as ying and yang, one angel fallen and sinful and the other pure and white.

Unbeknownst to either of them, that was just one more photoset for Mari's collection.


End file.
